


Plant Puns

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub





	Plant Puns

So, flower boy, you’ve never had alcohol before?” Tybalt asks. Eorlos rolls his eyes and tries to get comfortable on the bar stool.

“First of all, your nicknames are getting worse. Second, no. The Firstborn never let me even touch it. I’ve never been nectared before in my life.”

“Nectared? You mean drunk.”

“No, I mean nectared.”

“I’m pretty sure you mean drunk.”

“Same thing, but I absolutely mean nectared.”

“Alright, you absolutely, positively mean nectared, buttercup.” Eorlos groans and slams his face in his hands. Tybalt laughs and his giant paw pats his back. “Let’s get you nectared then. Maybe you’ll get pollinated later.”

Eorlos flushes intensely. “Tybalt! Please, just get the bartender and get us drinks, please…”

“Aww, look at you.” The charr smiles and pokes at Eorlos’ side. “Would you mind if I honeysuckled you?”

“TYBALT!”

“Okay, okay,” Tybalt chuckles, “I’ll buy us drinks, flower.”


End file.
